


Without A Doubt

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Angst, Beta Anna, Beta Lisa, F/M, Falling In Love, Good John, Good Mary, Heartache, Hidden Relationships, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Gabriel, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Slavery, Supportive parents John and Mary, Top Dean, Top Sam, omega rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Alphas now preferred betas to omegas. They are more versatile, headstrong, had a higher chance of bearing more healthier and stronger pups and were excellent secondary leaders.Through time the choosing of a beta over an omega has been ingrained and encouraged amongst young alphas. Parents taught their children the importance of doing so.Omega’s were downgraded to house help, slaves or pack whores.Michael feared for his omega son Castiel.One day Michael asked, “Son what do you want to become when you grow up?”Five year old Castiel beamed, looking so innocent, “I want to be married to Dean papa!”Michaels heart squeezed even further. He knew it was a pipe dream but he would keep it to himself for now.And so 15 years pass….





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to another fic. I can't help myself when an idea presents itself. 
> 
> Please note that betas in my fic, that's males included can give birth to pups. Just like omega males can too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please excuse my English as it is my second language. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are my own. Please forgive me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is 15 years ahead...
> 
> Warning: Slight vulgarity..

Cages. They were all squashed into cages.

Taken from their screaming, wailing parents to be sold off to alphas.

No rights, no such thing as dignity, no such thing as happiness and love.

Such was the life of an omega.

Such was the life of Castiel.

* * *

**Castiel (20 years old)**

He sat trembling beside his best friend Gabriel. An omega like he that was forcefully pried out of his parents arms the same as he. There were others whom he never even asked names of. All frightened, all alone, all trembling.

All they had on were their clothes on their backs. Proper clothes given to them by their parents out of love and affection. Most in cardigans, t-shirts, flannels, jeans and sneakers. But soon that would be no more. 

He knew that soon they would be stripped of their clothes and given pillow cases or torn up rags to wear. 

He and Gabriel clasped hands as fear spiked between them. Their cage was now being situated in the middle of a crowd of roaring and impatient alphas.

It was a despicable sight for any omega.

He felt an alpha tug at his hand, squeezing hard and nearly breaking his wrist. He cried out in pain as he tried to pry his hand out of the alphas tight grip. His tears streaked his cheeks and terror consumed him, he tugged, “No let go! Let go of me!”

The alpha with disgusting tar stained teeth tightened his grip, growling, “You omega bitch! I’m going to have to teach that smart mouth of yours some manners. I’ll have to stick something in there soon!”

He had never been so mortified. He continued to struggle, “Let go of my hand! You’re hurting me!”

The omegas terrified screams around him only served to agitate him more. Gabriel’s howl of pain made him look over at his friend to see him being yanked painfully by the hair. He kicked at the alpha that was holding his wrist, allowing the alpha to release his hold and without sparing a moment, he launched himself to Gabriel’s side, biting at the alphas wrist that had a hold of his friends hair. He felt a little triumphant at the alphas scream. He pulled Gabriel to huddle close to the omegas standing in the center, trying to keep away from the cages edges.

Just then a guard showed up, barking out orders, “Move aside! The Lawrence Pack alpha, John Winchester will now be choosing two omegas for his sons' Dean and Sam!”

Oh God. 

He had heard about Dean and Sam. They were both alphas and very privileged. Sons of John and Mary Winchester. 

He allowed Gabe to bury his head into his chest. He hugged his best friend tight.  This very night may be the last they get to see of each other.

And nothing broke his heart more.

He studied the well suited John who surprisingly looked a little saddened and conflicted. The alpha's heartbeat a steady rhythm. He watched as the alpha murmured something to the guard, gesturing into he and Gabes direction. Oh God.

The guard nodded and marched over to the cage, he signaled two other guards, “Get those two out!”

He looked at Gabe who was a complete wreck. He tried to keep his tears at bay, trying to be the strong one as he uttered, “Gabe we will be together. Don’t worry ok. We will look after each other”.

Gabriel’s croaky voice sounded so small, “Promise?”

He replied with a watery voice and a heavy heart, “I promise”.

“You two out Now!”

He held Gabes hand in his and did as he was told.

* * *

**John**

He hated this. 

It broke his heart to see omegas treated this way.

He always argued with his father about such despicable laws, however, Henry,as he had come to refer to him ,was not so easily dissuaded.

But after his father passed two years back, John had stepped into the role of Lawrence Pack alpha and he was working on changing these ridiculous painful laws.

Of course he had to do things secretly so as not to invoke havoc. Things had to be properly introduced to the council. They had to be reminded of the importance of omegas. The respect omegas deserve.

Two years down the line he was still fighting.

And till then, he would rescue as much omegas as he could.

That is why he and his wife were here at the omega auction.

And that’s where his eyes caught sight of two omegas who were very close and vulnerable to idiotic alphas.

All of them were but only two could be chosen.

But something was slightly different about these two omegas compared to the ones he already rescued and homed.

This time his wolf was involved in the decision to choose these omegas. Their was something special about the two who refused to separate.

His wife’s sweet voice murmured, “You can sense it too?”

His eyes scanned the two terrified omegas, nodding, “Yes. My wolf senses something positive about them. Like telling me that they will be perfect for our boys”.

“I think the boys will be very fond of them".

“Then let’s take them home”, John concluded.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dean and Sam will meet Cas and Gabe in the next chapter :)
> 
> Please comments and kudos inspire me to write...so please do....♡♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok Sam and Dean....From Dean's POV...

**Dean**

“DEAN!” Sam’s voice boomed.

He jerked his head up in surprise, feeling the metal of baby’s hood connect with the back of his head. He snapped, “SON OF A BITCH!” He pulled his head out from under baby’s hood, rubbing the back of his head while throwing a glare at his bug eyed 19 year old brother. He scolded, “Jesus Christ Sammy! How many times have I told you not to do that!”

Once Sam’s own initial shock wore off, a cocky smile then found it’s way onto his face, “Oops bro! How’s the head?” The young naive alpha took the opportunity to tease him.

_The little punk!_

He held up the tool in his hand, “Next time I’ll get you with my spanner Sam! I’m warning you!” He added jokingly of course.

Sam smiled widely showing his deep dimples, “Yeah whatever jerk!”.

“Bitch!” Dean automatically responded. He huffed, “Now what did you want brat?”

“Mom and dad have returned from the omega auction!” The younger alphas eyes lit up in excitement. This happened every damn time their parents did their _‘oh so humanitarian or wolfitarian’_ work or whatever! 

He shrugged, “And?!”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Aaannndd I was told that they would be bringing back two omegas with them. One for you and one for me!” Sam bounced rather excitedly.

He really didn’t share much enthusiasm as his brother Sam on this particular issue. It wasn’t that he didn’t care. No he did care a whole lot for omegas. Heck his mother was an omega and if anyone tried to hurt her then he’ll be tearing them a new asshole. Its just he didn’t like seeing them the first moment that they were brought home. 

Its heart wrenching to see how afraid, bruised up and trembling they were when they glanced at young alphas such as he and Sam. He knew the omegas highly likely thought he and Sam were the same as other alphas in society. 

Hence, the reason he preferred they get settled, acquainted with the other rescue omegas before they met over a nice warm meal. At least it would ease up the fear.

But then again, his father always made it a priority to ensure Sam and he were present during the first instant they entered Winchester grounds. His father always says that he and Sam must also witness the terrified, hurt sights of  the omegas so that they will get a glimpse into what the omegas have been through. 

_‘This way son, you and Sam will see why it’s important that we fight for omega rights’._

Sam’s voice broke him out of his reverie, “Dean! Dad says we gotta meet them! Their care will be our responsibility”.

He ran a hand down his face, sighing, “Sam I don’t think I’ll be a part of this. You go and meet them”.

His ever petulant brother folded his arms along his chest, jaw set tight, “You’re being a coward Dean! When will you start realizing that dad wants us to be the first to meet the omegas and for the first time assign us one each so we can learn to care and protect them until our dad finds them a decent home? He is trying to mold us into better alphas and not obnoxious privileged ones!’

Ok that was a good kick to his guts. His brother had the tenderness of his mother but could also be wrathful when the need arises. And boy did his baby brother know how to twist the figurative knife lodged in his gut. Nevertheless, he tiredly uttered, “Sam-“.

Sam interrupted with a shake of his head, “No Dean! You don’t get to walk away from this!” His brother tilted his head, “What is this really about Dean? Popularity! Your current omega hating girlfriend Lisa!”

God there was no winning against his baby brother. But he was starting to get irritated though, feeling uncomfortable that Sam wanted to poke and prod. He huffed, “Sam drop it ok!”

“No Dean! You need to stop hanging around with people who fill your mind with crap!”

“It’s not them Sammy!” He bellowed. Christ he was beginning to see how Lisa really treated omegas; like shit under her shoes. Hence the reason why he was going to dump her ass come tomorrow. He knew his observant brother picked up on her ugly personality the moment he introduced her to Sam. And Sam always made it a priority to show how he really felt about her. He sighed, “Look Sam. Lisa and I are soon to be over. I know now that she doesn’t have a good heart”.

Sam scoffed, “Huh! Took you long enough to realize”.

“Stop it Sammy!” He growled.

Just then the deep gruff voice of their dad interrupted, “I figured you two would be here probably in disagreements, so I decided to escort the omegas here to meet you boys”. 

His heart plummeted, “Dad I don’t think I want to be doing this!”

Johns eyes scanned his. The alphas stare intimidated him as well as searching for answers. Finally John replied, “You need to be the alpha I know you are capable of being son. I need my two boys to be able to follow in my footsteps and fight for what I believe is noble and just. You have to be strong son for there are very tough times ahead. I believe in you Dean as the same as Sam”. Johns smiled at his youngest.

His father’s words always had a way of uplifting his spirits. He took a deep breath and nodded, “Ok dad”.

“Good”. John called out, “Mary bring them over love”.

He watched as his mother escorted two young male omegas. She held a hand each of the omegas, situated in between and walking them slowly towards he and Sam. He noticed the dark haired omega was nearly a foot taller than the blonde one. They were dressed in boots,  Jeans and flannels, though upon closer inspection, he could see their clothes were slightly ruffled up and dirty. His mind supplying him the question of ‘what the hell happened’?

Then suddenly something happened getting stronger as the omegas got closer.

The smell of Apple pie smacked him right in the face. 

He gasped. His alpha was purring like a damn cat and his nether regions were starting to heat up. His heart was beginning to palpitate hard as his vision narrowed onto the source of the smell. He tried to center himself as he watched in a somewhat dazed manner. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off the dark haired omega whose face he had yet to see properly. His palms were sweaty as he tried to not bounce on the balls of his feet, waiting in anticipation as his father gestured to the dark haired omega, “Castiel please meet my son Dean Winchester”.

He sucked in a breath when Crystal blue eyes finally met his. And my God Dean finally saw that Castiel was a fallen Angel. So beautiful, so pure, so his.

Without taking his eyes off Castiel, he took small careful steps forward, stopping a few feet away from the slightly afraid wolf, “Hello Castiel. I’m Dean”.

He watched as the omega swallowed and not so subtly studied him before replying, “Hello Dean”.

And that was it. RIP Dean.

He heard his father say, “Gabriel I’d like you to meet my son Samuel Winchester”.

All Dean heard was his bother whimper. 

He turned his head briefly to see his brother held equal fascination like he did but difference being was that Sams enamour was aimed at the blonde omega.

His eyes met the beautiful blues once again seeing the omega flushed lightly. His wolf was loving the effect it had on the sweet omega. The damn show off was yipping within him like it had won the lottery.

Something was happening and he had a fairly well idea what?

His brain already supplying, ‘ _Mate. Mate. Mate’._

My mate.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please don't forget to leave comments or kudos. It truely uplifts me and inspires me to keep writing ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV

**Castiel**

He was holding his breath for what was to come. 

The little windowless cargo bed he and Gabe were practically thrown into by the guards only amplified his claustrophobia as well as his anxiety. He held a trembling Gabe close to his side, “Shh Gabe I got you little man”. He didn’t even sound convincing to his own self.

“C-Cassie…W-what’s g-g-going to h-h-happen t-to u-us?”, Gabe stuttered out.

His stomach churned. He couldn’t answer his good friend because for the first time ever, he was at a loss for words.

For the first time ever, their future was uncertain.

**

Gabe and he both cringed as the light from outside shot into their eyes the moment the doors to the cargo hold opened up; both shielding their eyes and groaning lightly. 

He slowly blinked his eyes, allowing it to adjust to the brightness, seeing Gabe do the same. He and Gabes clasped clammy hands tightening their hold when they spotted two figures standing just by the door. 

He recognized them as John and Mary Winchester.

His heart immediately palpitating harder, holding a trembling Gabe closer, refusing to move from their spot. 

He watched as John surrendered his arms up, voice surprisingly calm, “Please we mean  no harm. I’m John Winchester and this here-“. The alpha gestured to the smiling blonde middle aged omega beside him, “This here is my wife Mary”.

Mary added, “We have brought you boys here to save you from the clutches of omega cruelty. You will both be well taken care of here. We promise you”. She smiled kindly, “Please allow us to help you?”

He and Gabe glanced at each other. Whether John and Mary were telling the truth or lying, both knew they didn’t have a choice. He once again needed to be the brave one, giving Gabe a hopefully not too shaky smile, “Come on Gabe. We do this together”.

He watched the cloud of conflicting emotions swirl in Gabes eyes. The little omega was afraid but after a few seconds bravely nodded, murmuring, “Ok Cassie. Together”. His tears blurred his vision when he felt Gabe squeeze his hand.

He inhaled a deep breath and once again guided Gabe out this nasty cell of a box.

**

They weren’t in chains. They weren’t in bond's.  They weren’t being whipped.  They weren’t being kicked, poked and prodded. They weren’t made fun of or downgraded before anyone.

And again he was surprised when Mary held out both her hands asking they each grab a hold. And so they did.

The place was massive. The mansion stone built and properly kept. The gardens flourishing and..... His eyes widened when he spotted omegas his age, properly dressed, sitting under trees or on benches, laughing, joking away, enjoying nature or reading stories. 

He found himself saying out loud in slight wonder, “Where are we?”

John smiled proudly, “This is Winchester Manor”.

Gabe surprisingly commented, “There are omegas like us roaming free in your home”.

The alpha beamed, “We look after omegas, provide them a safe haven until we find them a more better prosperous life away from all these archaic laws of our country. Most though stay here and refuse to leave”. John eyed them with a smile, “You can too if you choose”.

“What’re your names?” Mary added with a curious look.

He answered, “I’m Castiel Novak and my good friend is Gabriel Milton”.

Mary smiled brightly,  a twinkle in her eyes, “Well Castiel and Gabe, it’s certainly lovely to have you here with us, safe and sound. Do you know who we are?”

He nodded, replying, “You’re Mary and John Winchester. You belong to high pack status as is your families before you. Your wedding was of big importance and you have two sons named Dean and Sam Winchester”. He blushed lightly glancing down at his feet, mumbling, “Sorry”.

_God sometimes he just couldn’t keep his trap shut._

John placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, making him glance into the alphas kind green eyes. The alpha saying, “You have nothing to be sorry for son”.

“We are used to people knowing us love. There’s no such thing as private in a Winchesters life”, Mary added with light laugh.

John chuckled, “That be true”. The alpha called out to a dark skinned middle aged lady in a flowery dress, “Missouri have you seen my sons'?”

Missouri smiled a motherly smile, “Yes John. I believe they are both out back working on the Impala”.

“Thank you Missouri”. The alpha thumbed at the bridge of his nose before running a hand down his face, sighing and aiming a questioning look at Mary.

Mary just smiled encouragingly , “We’ll take Castiel and Gabe to meet the boys John”.

He and Gabe once again glanced at one another. Both seemingly a little weary now. As they were led by Mary and John, Castiel couldn’t help but wonder what Dean Winchester was like?

He had heard of the alpha from a tender age and had only seen the green eyed alpha in the market at the age of five. The little alpha had looked at him, green eyes not straying from his and finally smiling at him.  He felt he wanted to go say ‘hi’ but his dad of course said _‘we do not talk to the high alphas family without permission particularly the young ones like little Dean over there’._

He remembered liking Dean a lot even when he hadn’t even gotten the chance to say ‘hi’.

He remembered his father’s question while he was sitting in the gardens studying the bees, “Son what do you want to become when you grow up?”

He thought of Deans green eyes, cute freckled face and nice friendly smile he really liked a lot. His omega replying for him, “I want to be married to Dean papa!”

He was brought back to his senses the exact moment leather and freshly cut grass invaded his nostrils. The sight of a 6 foot sandy blonde alpha calling to his omega within as John introduced, “Castiel please meet my son Dean”.

His eyes finally meeting very beautiful greens that were still seared into his memory. He swallowed nervously, as he watched Dean walk towards him in a somewhat hazy look that made the butterflies in his tummy flutter. But when the alpha spoke in a deep gruff voice, he had to restrain himself from whining.

“Hello Castiel. I’m Dean”.

 _This was a dream. This felt like a dream_. He resisted the urge to bite at his bottom lip as his feet unconsciously carried him a few steps forward, a tiny burn making its way up his cheeks as he uttered, “Hello Dean”. 

He felt his omega yipping happily and calling out to the alpha.

All the while his mind filled him with only one word that so happened to fill the hollowness in his chest.

Words that sounded like a wonderful chant.

Mate.....Mate..... Mate.

_Could this be real?_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise a Gabe POV next...
> 
> Please note I don't want to rush the fic. I want to capture the important moments well.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos as it helps inspire me to write ♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam POV...
> 
> Gabriel POV....

**Sam**

What’s the word?

_Enthralled. Captivated. Enamored. Intrigued. Interested. Swooned. Entranced._

That’s what the beautiful blonde omega with hazel eyes compelled him to feel. And that _caramel_ scent the omega gave off was delicious.

And it seemed that Dean was also going through the same _confusing_ thoughts and feelings.

He was shaken out of his spell bound state when his dad cleared his throat, uttering, “Omega Castiel will be under your charge Dean and Omega Gabriel will be under yours Sam. They are your responsibilities from now onwards and for that I expect only the best care for them with utmost respect”. His father then turned to Omega Castiel and Gabe, a soft smile in place, “Please Castiel and Gabriel, do not hesitate to come see Mary or I if you need anything”.

He watched as the omegas nodded a little timidly.

His mother smiled, “Sam and Dean will show you to your room”. She then addressed Dean and he, “Boys ensure that they are placed in the same room as I feel they would be more comfortable that way due to their close bond”.

His big brother nodded alongside him, stating, “Yes mom”.

With that they were left standing with just Castiel and Gabriel as his parents walked back into the house, hand in hand.

He glanced at Dean who was still staring at Castiel with a dazed look, clearing his throat, “Um Dean, we should show Castiel and Gabriel their rooms yeah?”

Without taking his eyes off Castiel, his brother put on his charming smirk, “yes we should Sammy. Let’s show these gorgeous omegas to their room”. His brother winked at Castiel.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his brothers unabashed cocky attitude. He aimed a shy Gabriel an encouraging smile, “Please follow us”.

He and Dean went on ahead, the omegas towing behind them. He could feel eyes burning into his back, so he quickly peeked to meet curious hazels. He smiled at the beautiful omega who after some time contemplating decided to return him a tiny smile that made his heart flutter.  He was broken out of his moment when Dean sidled up beside him, asking with a hint of enthusiasm, “So Sammy there’s just something about that gorgeous blue eyed omega and his friend huh?” His brother chuckled low, voice thick, “Man the alpha in me is definitely interested”.

Instead of feeling excited, irritation flared within him, scolding low enough for only his brother to hear, “Dean don’t speak about Cas and Gabe that way! They’re not for your amusement. Show some respect!”

That certainly caught Dean off guard. His brother could only gape at him before the man’s mouth formed a thin line, tone clipped as he replied, “I didn’t say that with the intention of objectifying them Sam. I respect them just as much as you do”.

Sam sighed as they headed up the stairs, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to assume things”.

Dean replied, “You’re having that sense of protectiveness over Gabe huh?”

“Yes, I am”.

Dean murmured, “Me too Sammy”.

They stopped by a beige room door in the far end of the mansion. He opened the door, heading in followed by Dean who ushered Castiel and Gabriel in with a warm smile and the words, “Welcome to your room”.

His heart swelled when he saw both omegas eyes brighten up, roaming the massive room before them.

Gabriel unconsciously muttered, “This room is a big mumbo jumbo”.

He could only chuckle, warmly stating, “Yes, it is and it belongs to you and Castiel”. He found he couldn’t stray his eyes away from Gabriel’s sweet wondrous look. There was happiness and tranquil evident on the omegas face and he decided then and there that he would try to put that look on Gabe every single moment he could.

He saw Dean showing Castiel around the room, gesturing here and there as he explained or showed the omega the apparent setting of the room. He was stunted when Gabriel uttered, “You’re really tall”.

He saw the omegas eyes bug out, stuttering, “S-Sorry!”

The last thing he ever wants is for Gabriel to fear him. He quickly said, “No please don’t apologize. You are entitled to your opinions and are free to express them whenever you want”. He was happy to see the omegas shoulders relax, he chuckled, “I agree. Too tall if you ask me”.

“I like that you’re tall. It makes me feel safe”.

The blush climbing the omegas cheeks and that statement intrigued Sam, he cocked his head to the side, voice carrying amusement as he asked, “How do you mean?”

“Well a tall alpha is a strong alpha”. The hazel eyes met his, and for the first-time Sam saw an underlying hint of mischievousness. The omega’s lips tugged at a corner, “You give me good vibes Sammich”.

His heart stuttered, his face heating up as he resisted the urge to jump for joy. He swallowed, “I’m glad that I make you feel safe Gabe. I give you my word that I will continue to keep you safe for as long as you’ll have me”.

For the first time since he saw him, the omega let out a wide contagious smile which he returned. He couldn’t help but feel that things were slowly falling into place and whatever direction this _unclear thing_ between he and Gabe headed towards, he would gladly follow.

* * *

 

**Gabriel**

He didn’t expect things to go this way when he was seized from his parents and thrown into an omega auction. And when he and Castiel were finally sold off to John and Mary Winchester, he almost dropped to the ground in sorrow and agony for all he was about to lose had it not been for Castiel’s constant support. He knew Castiel was just as scared but chose to remain strong for both their sakes. To him, Castiel was like a brother he would always look up to.

He had thought this was it. They were finally going to be taken to an alphas residence, made to strip just so they could put on tattered clothes and made to perform to whatever the alpha so desires. And that scared him to the very core. But then he was in for a major surprise when he got to Winchester manor.

He was secretly pinching himself on the arm as if trying to see if he was just hallucinating or dreaming. There as far as the eye could see were well dressed omegas who seemed to be quite happy and boisterous. It was all in all awkward. _Aren’t they supposed to be in chains, covered in bruises, diseased or on the brink of death?_ Not that he hated it though, he was relieved.

Then John and Mary had introduced them to the Winchester sons’. The first thing that hit him was how tall the light brown eyed, long haired alpha was before his nose was assaulted with the scent of his favorite _raspberry candy_ flavor.

His omega started to act funny. The damn wolf within him was purring like a damn cat giving him the urge to press himself into the alpha, stick his nose into the alphas neck to sniff and lick. _Oh, ok what the hell was that?_

At first, he feared the alphas but then he started to feel comfortable. This was not a normal reaction for him since he knew that he was mostly a _scary cat_ but he suspected his sudden grip of his emotions was because of his omega. His omega was attracted to the taller alpha with the exotic fox slanted eyes.

And he couldn’t help but take in the alpha whenever he was given the opportunity too. But again, he was still skeptical and weary. More surprises followed. He was awed when he first stepped into their room.

It was large, cream colored walls, high ceiling that had a tiny crystal like chandelier, there were two queen sized beds that had four bedposts and very well covered with lime green soft covers, there was a walk-in closet, wardrobes and a bathroom. He could hear Dean talking to Castiel about how the room was fully stocked to tender to their needs. The strength to believe that everything would be ok had increased tenfold.

He once again studied Sam. And again, the alphas height intrigued him. _He secretly had a height kink_. He took in the tall drink of water, seeing that the alpha was very well toned with muscles well defined and sticking to the thin white shirt and dark blue jeans. _God imagine all that strength and the way the alpha would tower above all else._ He found his omega was quite charmed. He unconsciously found himself blurting, “You’re really tall”.

He finally realized what he did. He spoke out of line. His heart started palpitating hard, eyes darting around elsewhere, “S-Sorry!”

But again, the tall giant surprised him by his soothing reply, “No please don’t apologize. You are entitled to your opinions and are free to express them whenever you want”.

He felt the stiffness ebb away from his shoulders as his heart began to once again feel enlightened by the tall handsome alpha. _Hmm, handsome? That’s another new thing._ The alphas deep rumbling chuckle only made his heart flutter as he added, “I agree. Too tall if you ask me”.

 _Well there was nothing wrong with that_. He blurted, “I like that you’re tall. It makes me feel safe”.

Again, his brain to mouth filter wasn’t working. _What was the alpha doing to him?_ He could feel an instantaneous blush begin to creep back unto his cheeks and neck. He spared a glance at the alpha seeing an amused and genuinely intrigued look, that had the alphas smile on with…. oh, those dimples are going to be the death of him! The alpha then asked in his honeyed tone, “How do you mean?”

He could feel his old self begin to clamber back in. The trickster part of him was starting to get impressed and his boldness had jumped two or three levels higher. He couldn’t help but be straight forward, “Well a tall alpha is a strong alpha”. He finally met the beautiful brown eyes of the alpha, a daredevil awakening in his depths, a small lopsided grin tugging the corner of his lip, “You give me good vibes Sammich”.

He watched the alphas face morph into excitement and joy. The alpha was trying so hard to contain himself as he shuffled on his feet with a full on glowing dimpled smile that had the man’s face almost crimson, “I’m glad that I make you feel safe Gabe. I give you my word that I will continue to keep you safe for as long as you’ll have me”.

_For as long as you’ll have me._

And those words were something that made him feel wanted, made him feel special, made him feel excited for what was to come. He could see it in the alphas eyes and he knew that whatever they shared was going to be a wonderful experience that he also hoped would last lifelong. And he was willing to take that plunge. He couldn’t help but return a smile that hopefully expressed how he felt. It was received well.

Now time to see what life would bring with his gentle giant.

_His gentle giant._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feed me with your comments and kudos as it really inspires me to continue writing :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late one. Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

**Castiel**

From the very instant he and Gabe stepped foot into Winchester Manor, every experience superseded his expectations.

Albeit, what captivated him the most was how charming the green eyed alpha was. At the back of his mind, he knew the alpha could sense the connection of mate, however, it didn’t mean the man didn’t have any misplaced ulterior motives.

Anyone can put up a show.

So that meant, only time can tell if Dean’s feelings are genuine towards him. He glanced over at his best friend who was cozying up to the giant alpha at quite an uncomfortable fast pace; reminds him that he needed to warn Gabe to keep his guard up.

They were omegas and fact is they never had it easy.

 Not in this society.

**

The alphas had left them to get settled and prepared for lunch with a promise that they’d return to escort them to the dining area in a few hours’ time.

Gabe fell back on his bed, moaning, “Oh God this bed is sooooo soft, I feel like I’m lying on fluffy clouds”.

He tested his mattress by taking a seat on it, feeling his butt sink into the spongy goodness. He commented, “You are right. It is quite comfortable”. He emphasized by bouncing lightly on his tush.

Gabe sighed, staring dreamily up at the ceiling from where he lay, “Man and that Sam is something else. I’ve never seen an alpha that tall or well chiseled before”.

He didn’t want to burst his best friends bubble but he promised that he would take care of him. He uttered, “Gabe I don’t think that we should be getting too comfortable with the alphas just yet”.

The younger omega turned his head to the side, frowning while meeting his eyes, “Why do you say that Cas?”

He blew out a breath through his mouth, “It’s just that they’re alphas-“.

“Yeah alpha’s who happen to be our mates”, Gabe interrupted matter-of-factly.

He knew Gabe can be stubborn when he wanted to be, always getting ahead of himself particularly when he spotted anything _eye candy._ He shook his head, “Gabe you do remember that alphas are the very reason we omegas are subjected to hate, discrimination and slavery right? Because of them we suffer”. He added, “It’s just….it’s risky to trust them from the get go”.

Gabe gnawed at his bottom lip, contemplating what he had said. A few seconds later, the omega asked him almost quietly, “Do you think the Winchesters are playing us?”

He hated being the one to fill Gabe with doubt but they had to be cautious. He didn’t want Gabe to give his all just yet and then have his heart shredded to pieces. He thumbed the bridge of his nose, “Look Gabe, I’m not saying that. It’s just we have to play it safe, at least for the time being” He pleaded, “Please understand this”.

The younger omega nodded, “Ok Cas. It’s a shame but I think you are right”. The omega asked, “So what do we do?”

He huffed, eyes darting around the room until it landed on a whole section of fluffy towels piled high in a cupboard, saying, “Maybe we should shower, freshen up and get ready for lunch?”

“Ok I think that’s a great idea!” Gabe responded quite enthusiastically, getting up and skipping his way to the towels. “The alphas will be here to fetch us soon!”

Somehow he knew that Gabe’s current over enthusiasm was a sign for trouble. If he knew the real Gabe well, he knew that the omega had a knack for bending rules and getting himself into unwanted situations as a result of his clumsiness.

He wondered if anything he had said _about keeping their guard up around the alphas_ actually sank in.

Only time will tell.

* * *

 

**Dean**

“Really Dean? A little overdressed for lunch at home, don’t ya think”, Sam raised an amused brow while leaning against his bedroom doorway.

He checked out his new dark blue Jeans that hugged his ass and thighs well with actual white dress shirt tucked in, an over the top black blazer with a green tie to match his eyes. His hair was neatly combed back, he was clean shaven and had put on his favorite cologne. 

He scoffed when he took in his brothers new pair of black jeans and very expensive blue checkered flannel. He raised a brow as he took in his brother’s most cherished feature, “Really? You actually brushed and glossed your girly hair Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Ha-Ha”. His little brother huffed, “So shall we go get the omegas for lunch?”

“Hell yeah!” He beamed, already feeling giddy at the thought of seeing Castiel again.

His alpha certainly felt excited to be able to see its omega again.

**

He wasn’t this type of guy.

With every omega he has dated in the past, he always slapped on the Winchester charm for a whole different reason; for nothing but getting laid.

But today was different. For Castiel it felt different.

And he knew it had all to do with the fact that Castiel was more to his alpha than just some random omega.  The alpha had found its perfect half and was going to do what any alpha would do to impress its mate.

Therefore, it was genuine when he took Castiel’s hand, lifting it to his mouth and laying a soft peck on his knuckles. He smiled at the surprised omega, “You look amazing”.

The blue eyed beauty smiled shakily, eyes dropping to the floor while a flush began to stain his cheeks.

He wanted to honestly pull that adorable man into his arms and maybe go to the extent of laying a sweet kiss on his cheek but he knew he couldn’t push any boundaries because he didn’t want to scare his beauty away.

A good alpha ensures that he works at the pace of his omega. When or if his omega is willing or ready then they will certainly let them know.

His father always taught him to be a gentlemen and that was what he is going to practice.

He asked softly, reaching an elbow out, “Shall we proceed to lunch angel?”

He was beginning to feel a little worried when Castiel hadn’t accepted his extended elbow yet. He was about to put his arm down when the omega slipped his arm into Deans elbow, blue eyes piercing green, nodding, “Let’s go alpha”.

He had never been filled with so much pride.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos please as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Sam POV (During lunch)

**Castiel**

The sight before him was overwhelming. _Could this be real?_

He was surprisingly comfortable grasping Dean’s elbow and being lead to what he presumed would be an outdoor lunch spot seeing as the alphas’ led them out unto the patio and proceeding further.

His eyes instantly roamed the surroundings and as they walked on further, happiness swooshed in. There was this excitement and cheerfulness building within him. And by Gods, he was nearly left stunned and speechless when he took in the sight before him.

There underneath the beautiful giant scarlet leafed oak tree was a long table that was laden with different varieties of dishes, juices, wines and water. However, what amazed him was the fact that there was not only John and Mary seated but Missouri (whom they had first met when they arrived), to all the different bright eyed, well dressed young omega males and females (some of which they had seen earlier reading and chatting under trees plus other new faces they haven’t seen) - probably 12 omegas in total, all smiling up at them.

His eyes shifted to Gabe who was just staring at the wonderful setup with his jaw almost touching the ground.  

The warm gruff voice of the alpha Dean broke him out of his gaze, “Hey Castiel, I hope this is ok for you?” There was certain care and concern laced within the alphas tone. “I mean we can opt for a much smaller lunch setting if you are feeling uncomfortable?”

His heart actually fluttered and his chest warmed at the alphas concerned suggestion. When his eyes met Dean’s grass green ones, all he could see was genuineness and that hit him to the very core. His automatic response was to smile, eyes bore into the alpha’s, “Thank you for your concern Dean, however, I feel-“. His eyes roamed all the smiling faces, adding, “I think Gabe and I would definitely enjoy everyone’s company”.

He caught the alphas heart jolting, handsome, white toothy smile that showed two tiny dimples (which you would have to be up close to see) just by each corner of his full pink cupid bows lip. The alpha gestured with a hand in the direction of the table, “Shall we angel?”

Dean was the first person to ever call him _‘angel’_ and _boy oh boy_ did it make his inner teen girl surface. He giggled lightly, “Yes Dean we shall”. He was sure his cheeks were tinged pink by now.

And if he had temporarily forgotten what he had told Gabe a few minutes back - _about keeping their guards up around the alphas for at least a little while_ \- well that was no one’s concern but his.

* * *

 

**Sam**

The look of awe and joy in Gabriel’s eyes said it all.

His own alpha was filled with satisfaction and excitement at being able to put such happiness on its omega face. It was what an alpha always stood for.

It’s what all alphas in this society should stand for.

Sadly, back water laws brainwashed the alphas of mainly the last and current generation into lowering standards for all omegas. It’s sad because once the omegas were regarded as the most sacred of all wolves.

Well whoever runs the country can shove those laws where the sun don’t shine. He and his family were going to treat omegas the way they ought to be treated; with dignity.

He would make Gabriel happy for eons if he could.

There was also something else he discovered; while Castiel remained reserved, on the other hand, Gabe was quite the entertainer, daring and quite boisterous in nature once comfortable.

He clearly picked that up during lunch whereby the short blonde omega became quite the Chatty Cathy.

He almost choked on his asparagus when Gabriel (who was seated beside him) directed a question at him, “So Sammich, are you a herbivore, carnivore or omnivore?”

He slowly lowered the asparagus out of his mouth, “Huh?” He watched as Gabe gestured to his three quarter eaten asparagus stem still stuck in his fork. He shrugged, “Um an omnivore”.

Gabriel winked and took a bite out of his carrot stick- _he was so not blushing and heating up_. The omega’s eyes roamed the length of his body before mischievous eyes met his, purring, “You know I like men who can multitask. Can you multitask Sammich?”

He could feel the heat of the omegas stare- as if it were trying to gain access into his very soul. He quickly spared a glance around seeing Dean, a shy Castiel, Mary and John having a discussion whilst his other adoptive omega brothers and sisters were engaged in their own conversations.

“Don’t worry handsome, this conversation is for our ears only”, Gabriel smiled coyly.

He couldn’t believe he was this shy. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ He had never felt this giddy before.  

_It’s the power your omega holds over you Sammy. All omega’s have the power to make their alpha mates swoon and flush over them. It’s a gift._

  _You should feel honored and grateful._

He was.

He scratched the back of his ear lightly, feeling his lobes flush as he replied, “Um yeah I guess I am a multitasker”.

Gabriel hummed, running his hand over his clothed muscled bicep, “Mmm I feel that our adventure is going to be real exciting Sammich”. Gabriel’s eyes flicked up to meet his, “Don’t you agree?”

He swallowed, feeling his nether regions heat up in natural response. He couldn’t help but feel lured into the omegas very inviting words, feeling his eyes become hooded as it focused on the omegas beautiful inviting red lips, murmuring, “Oh it’s definitely going to be an adventure Gabe. I’ll make sure of that”.

The blonde omega flushed crimson and giggled- _which was so freaken adorable_ , replying, “I look forward to whatever you have in mind Sammich”. But just like that the omegas hand on his bicep fell away, eyes meeting the table.

His protective side kicked in sensing something not right. He carefully placed a hand on Gabe’s, waiting for the omega’s worried and slightly fearful eyes meet his, “Hey what’s wrong Gabe? Talk to me”.

“Are you going to hurt me Sammy?”

His heart instantly squeezed, his free hand instantly cupping the omega’s cheek, thumbing the corner of those precious lips. His voice soothing as he replied, “I will never hurt you Gabe. You are important to me. Very very important”.

The omega’s eyes lit up some, placing his smaller hand on his that were cupping Gabe’s cheek, voice weary (which he hated seeing) as the omega asked, “Then can we take things slow? Can we build whatever is happening from the ground up?” The omega quickly adding, “Because I really like you Sammich”.

Sam smiled softly, making sure his eyes reflected what was held within his very heart and soul, “I promise you Gabe, we will go at your pace”. He added, “I really like you too Gabe”.

They smiled toothily at one another, not caring about everything and everyone nor remembering they were having this conversation at the dining table.

Again, everyone was in their own little world.

 _He and Gabe were in theirs_.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos as it tells me if you're enjoying the fic or not :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa takes the progress back to square one....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late deliverance of this chapter. I have been immensely busy and I feel that I may have not given my best in this chapter. Hopefully, I can make it up to you lovely readers in the next chapter with a Sam and Gabe POV.
> 
> Thank you for sticking around my lovelies ❤

**Dean**

  
“How come I wasn’t invited?” Came a voice that he dreaded to hear.

  
He watched as Castiel’s eyes narrowed at the beta that sauntered her way over. He could tell the omega was confused and unimpressed at the interruption of their conversation under the maple tree. He faced the beta dressed in a very revealing bathing suit.

  
_What was Lisa even doing in a two piece on a chilly day like this?_

  
His alpha was urging him towards Castiel. The alpha seemed to want to protect its mate from the predatory looking beta. Before he knew it, he was standing before Cas gritting out, “Lisa. What are you doing here?”

  
The omega hating beta stopped in her tracks, aiming him an amused look, “Well Dean. Seeing as I am your girlfriend, I was wondering why I never got an invitation for lunch". She then folded her arms along her chest, eyes narrowing at Cas, “And seems like you’re already in the company of a despicable creature Dean. What are you doing with an omega?”

  
He could pick up the fear reflecting off of Castiel. It soured the omega’s apple pie scent and put his alpha on edge. He should have ended his relationship with Lisa the moment he found out she outright hated omega's. He spat out, “Don’t say demeaning things like that Lisa. Castiel is an amazing omega”.

  
“Castieeeel", She mocked. “How saint like!”

  
“Lisa leave us alone!” He warned.

  
“And why should I, Hmm?”

  
“Because it’s over Lisa. So I don’t see a reason why you should be here", He said as directly as he could.

  
The beta’s jaw ticked, glaring at him, “Are you sure Dean? I’m one of the best fucks you’ve ever had and I sure as hell am better than that virgin behind you".

  
“Just leave Lisa and never come back here!”

  
The beta just scoffed before she fixed her gaze onto Castiel, “Hey omega! Heads up! Dean here fucks little blue eyed twinks like you for fun. In the end of the day, you’re just a bed warmer".

  
His hands clenched into fists, he growled, “Get out Lisa or I’ll have you thrown out like the trash you are".

  
He could see that she was equally pissed. The beta started walking backwards, throwing out a last minute comment of, “Sooner or later, you’re trash like me Castiel. You’re an omega and are nothing in this society. Remember that!”

  
He turned to face Castiel the moment she disappeared. The distraught, weary, distrustful blue eyes he was met with made a hollowness fill up within him. He quickly added, “Castiel she was just trying to fill you with doubt".

  
The omega shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. The terrified piercing eyes that peered into his felt like he was being cross examined. The omega whispered, “Have you?”

  
“Have I what Cas?” Dean coaxed lightly.

  
“Have you slept with many omegas and thrown them out like trash when you’re done with them?”

  
There was an unmistakable hint of disgust in the omega's tone. He wasn’t the type of alpha to get easily stirred by anyone but Castiel’s question made his heart thump hard against his ribcage while an inkling of fear gripped him. He quickly shook his head, “I....I’ve dated only beta's Cas. If I go out with a beta then it is because I may like them but when the spark dies out, we break up. In the relationship, I engage in what couples tend to do like sex, kissing and hanging out together. It always has been mutual".

  
The omega’s eyes shot to the ground, murmuring with underlying spite in his tone, “Am I just someone you want to date Dean, do couple stuff together and then when the spark dies out- dump me?”

  
His heart sank at the vulnerability of the omega. This was all going downhill. They’d had a wonderful lunch and were getting to know each other better when that damn ex girlfriend of his LISA had to saunter in with her two piece and RUIN everything with her poisonous lies. Now Castiel was probably going to view him as someone who just wants to get into his pants.

  
He swallowed, as said with as much sincerity as he could master, “Castiel. I’m never going to do anything to hurt you.”

  
The omega looked at him with eyes that carried hesitancy and scepticism. “I don’t know if I should trust you Dean. I mean, thank you for being so kind and caring but.....I think I need time".

  
He was on board with that. Whatever the blue eyed beauty wanted. He nodded, “Of course Castiel. I completely understand”. He shuffled his feet, “Though I ask a small request".

  
The omega gnawed at his bottom lip, “What is it Dean?”

  
“Let me prove my worth to you?” He pleaded.

  
The omega studied him for a few seconds before nodding, “Very well Dean”.

  
He had never felt more at ease.

  
He had one chance and he damn well ain’t screwing it up.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos as it inspires me to write ❤


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh this chapter will give me diabetes....annnndddd I'm pretty sure its contagious :D

Gabe was salivating profusely. He took in the different fruity smells and the colorful, delicious display before him. He was lured (by his nose) to a section that was stacked with assorted raspberry flavored candies of all shapes and sizes. His eyes bulged and he let out a _totally not girly_ squeak, blurting out, “My favourite flavored candy heaven!”

  
Sam was met with the beautiful calm brown eyes of the over jubilant omega who looked like he was trying not to jump excitedly on the spot. The alpha smiled and asked, “You like candy?”

  
Gabriel clicked his fingers, “Good observation, Sammich! And yes I loooooove candy!” He held up a finger, “Particularly, the raspberry flavored ones!” The omega smirked, “Just like your delicious scent".

  
“Wait!” Sam looked on in amusement, “I smell like raspberries!?” He took to sniffing at his shirt.

  
Gabe huffed, “Uh duh! Well to me you do".

  
Sam shoved his hands into his front Jean pockets, quietly uttering, “That's a good thing right?” The alpha blushed hard as he clarified, “That I smell like your favorite flavor?”

  
The omega was intrigued by the alphas sudden adorableness. Oh he loved the uniqueness of big soft alpha Sammy Winchester. He winked, “Yes that’s a good thing Sammich....Means I won't get tired of devouring you".

  
Sam shivered at those words. He swore he was tomato red now. He needed to get himself together, so as not to scare the omega at least. He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck, “So..I guess, you can be in charge of the candy room now”.

  
Apparently that was the right thing to say because Gabe instantly jumped into Sam's arms, hugging him tight, “Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SAMMICH!” Then Gabe pulled back and peered at him with a raised brow, “Are you sure? I mean, your parents or Dean won’t be mad?”

  
Sam had to get his head straight after that hug. It was the best ever physical thing he has ever experienced to date with Gabe and deep within his alpha was craving for more affection from it’s one true omega. Oh well, if he played his cards right then he would get the chance to hug Gabe as much as he wanted- all in due time. He smoothed Gabe’s frown lines with his thumb, “Yes I'm sure, Gabe. My parents and Dean would be real delighted to know that someone finally can manage the candy room".

  
Gabe giggled _oh so adorably_. The tiny omega nodding, “Ok Sammich! It'll be my honor!”

  
“Great!” Sam acknowledged. “So do you want to grab a candy then we go for a walk?”

  
Gabe smiled brightly, “Of course!”

  
Sam watched as Gabe made a grab for a raspberry flavored lollipop. He chuckled at the childlike innocence of the omega and he loved every bit of it.

**

  
Gabriel was sucking on the lollipop as if it were the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. Which Sam had to remind himself that it very well may be, seeing as the omega loved candy.

  
But that sucking had Sam’s alpha thinking all kinds of.....things.

  
_Damnit Sammy! Now’s not the time to get a boner. Down boy! Down!_

  
_Before the gorgeous omega thinks you’re a creep!_

  
He was jolted out of his reverie when Gabe turned to face him, the tip of his pink tongue painting invisible circles on the surface of the red lollipop before muttering in a low somewhat growly voice, “Oh Sammich! You’re such a naughty boy. I can smell you from here".

  
Sam swallowed the lump in his throat, “Um...sorry, Gabe. I d-didn’t mean too”.

  
The omega chuckled around the lollipop, eyes narrowing down on the alpha's, “Oh don’t be sorry Sammich. I’m actually thrilled that I can make you feel this way".

  
Sam really didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want to offend Gabriel. His eyes shot to the ground, “I’m sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I swear I’m not that way".

  
The touch of a tender soft palm on Sam's cheek, had the alpha’s gaze shifting up to peer into those delicate eyes. Gabriel’s voice was silky smooth as honey as he uttered, “Don’t sweat it Sammich. Our bodies only react when we’re looking at the object of our affection”. The omega winked, “Just like the way I'm currently reacting to YOUR sweet reaction". The omega was clearly displaying signs of want- if those dilated pupils were anything to go by.

  
Sam bit at his bottom lip. Every nerve in his body made him want to grab the _aroused lollipop holding omega_ and ravage those now red lips. But he couldn’t. He didn’t want he and Gabe's first intimate move to be labelled as a _‘heat of the moment'_ thing. No Gabriel was much more important than getting his libido satisfied.

  
He placed a palm on the omega’s cheek, “Maybe one day but not today , Gabe”.

  
Gabriel’s eyes instantly shot to the ground, taking a step back from the alpha, allowing the alphas hand to slip off his cheek. The omega felt a squeeze in his heart at the rejection and shakily uttered, “Why? Do I not seem important enough for your affection, Sam?”

  
_Oh it was the first time Gabe had ever called him Sam._

  
Sam learnt that that was not a happy Gabriel. Then his heart wanted to combust in agony as he could read the self deprecation and hurt on the omega's suddenly downcast expression. He needed Gabe to understand, so he took a step forwards and as gently as he could, slipped his hand into the omega's. He uttered, “Gabe, please look at me".

  
It was a few seconds before the omega’s sad glassy eyes met Sam’s. Oh how he wanted to wipe that sadness away. And he will. He squeezed Gabe’s hand lightly, ensuring he bore his soul through his eyes as it seared into those brown delicate ones, “You are too important to me, Gabe. And I’ll be damned if I screw anything up”. He raised Gabe's hand to his lips, laying a soft kiss on the omega's knuckles, “You already have my affections, Gabe....from the first moment I laid eyes on you".

  
The omega's blush and wide toothy smile he got in return was worth the moon, the stars and the universe.

Every damn day, he would make it his mission to win the heart of his one and only, Gabriel.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it inspires me to keep writing :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back to writing this fic 😃 I'm real sorry for the long wait. So I thought I'd start with a heart- to - heart chapter involving Dean and Mary.

**Dean**

For the first time EVER, he was scared.

So here he sat, facing his mothers rose garden. A place where he always found some sort of comfort.

He could hear the footsteps of someone approaching, but he wasn’t worried because he could recognize that scent anywhere. 

Soothing vanilla.

He felt those delicate fingers squeeze his shoulder. “Hey sweetheart".

He felt instant warmth fill him. He turned his focus to his mom who had sat down beside him. Her curious green eyes bore worryingly into his. He greeted, “Hey mom".

Mary turned her gaze to the rose garden. It expanded far and wide. Red, white, yellow roses blossoming everywhere. Bees, dragonflies and critters enjoyed the garden. She uttered, “what’s the matter love?”

His mother was an intelligent woman, who knew he and Sam inside out. Honesty was always the best thing when it came to his mom. He focused his attention on a patch of red roses, “I’m terrified of losing him".

“Losing who, honey?”

He fiddled with his fingers, eyes shooting to the grassy ground at his feet. “Castiel". _My God he must look like such a weak alpha at this moment- this wasn’t even him._

This **HIM** is foreign.

Mary placed a hand on his. “Dean look at me, honey?”

He closed his eyes briefly before he opened them and focused on his mothers calm ones. Mary Winchester always carried this sort of powerful peacefulness with her. He shook his head, “You must think I’m foolish or something?”

“Of course not, sweetie. I would never think that about my children". She then asked, “What happened between you and Castiel? You both seemed quite happy during lunch.”

He rubbed a hand down his face, sighing tiredly. “Its Lisa. She kinda confronted us after lunch".

Mary had on a look of disapproval. Her tone carrying judgement as she stated, “That girl is a troublemaker".

“Yeah", he huffed. He then added, “She told Cas that I was only using him and that when I’m done with him, I’d dump him".

“And it conflicted Castiel”.

He nodded, “Yeah. And I could see the distrust in his eyes, mom”. He swallowed the lump in his throat, “And boy did that stab my alpha in the heart, real freaken good". He found himself rubbing at his chest, “It hurts and feels so real".

His mother, once again, was very receptive and observant. Mary asked, “Sweetheart, correct me if I’m wrong. But your father and I couldn’t help but notice how involved and attached you and your brother were to Castiel and Gabe. Is there something you'd like to share with me in regards to that bond?”

He admitted quietly, “They're our true mates, mom".

Mary's eyes instantly lit up. She looked to be very excited and happy, but at the same time tried to maintain calm. She said, “That’s why it hurts so much. He's your destined half”. 

“Yeah. A destined half who thinks his alpha is a pervert”. 

Mary smiled sadly at her son. She rested a palm on his hand, “I’m sure he doesn’t think that Dean. I think he is just an omega who is scared. An omega who has experienced the cruelty this society has to offer. An omega who has been torn away from his own family- from the only people he loved. Now, he has found his true mate in a completely foreign place and I know deep inside, he feels that pull towards his alpha. He feels that spark of love igniting once more- but he's probably made up his mind that he won’t trust so easily. And that’s only normal for an omega who has been through so much".

He felt every word hit him hard. Much like a timid child, he asked, “What do I do mom? I can’t lose him".

Mary cupped his cheek. “You will have to do what you can to win his trust, sweetheart. You have to show him that your feelings for him are genuine. You also have to have a plan set up for the future you want with him. No secrets. You have to stow away the macho alpha and be ready to swoop down to the sweetest side of things”. Her eyes twinkled, “You'd be surprised how much an omega appreciates that".

“I asked him to let me prove my worth and he has agreed”.

“Well there you go. That’s a start".

He chuckled shyly, “So any ideas?”

Mary tilted her head, “What do you think he'd appreciate?”

“I want to do things the right way mom. And I was thinking that I start with his parents".

Mary nodded, looking interested. “What are you planning?”

“Well, I’m sure he misses them. I want them to continue having access to their son. I also want to ask his father for permission to court his son. And of course, its up to Cas if he wants to pursue what we have- one baby step at a time".

“As long as things are kept quiet for the omegas safety, I believe that’s a good idea". Mary smiled, “Very noble and bold of you sweetheart".

He knew that things won't be so smooth sailing but that didn’t mean he would give up. He wanted to do things the proper way. He wanted to ease the tension. He wanted to pave the way for trust to build. In his heart, he knew Cas would at least be happy to see his parents. It didn’t have to be for the purpose of asking for permission to court Cas. It was only to fill Cas with hope and contentment. To also give Cas' parents a piece of mind.

It didn’t have to be about he and Cas's true mate bond.

He already loved Castiel Novak.

He only wants what’s best for his destined mate.

He said, “Thanks mom".

Mary smiled her soft motherly smile, “I have faith in you sweetheart. I know Castiel will realise how much of a good alpha you are, someday".

And that filled him up with hope and determination.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel's dad...

Dean and Sam were on their way to the Novak's and Milton's when they witnessed how unfairly and barbarically treated omegas were- outside their mansion. Before their eyes, every turn or corner they passed, omegas were being raped, ravaged, slaved and even murdered- publicly.

Bodies were dumped, naked and lifelessly pale on the streets.

It was disgusting to see what their society had become. Dean grit his teeth, “Nothing but a bunch of animals, we’ve become!” 

Sam, who rode shotgun, aimed him those sad puppy eyes. “There's nothing we can do about it Dean. Its heart wrenching but I’m just glad Castiel and Gabe, plus whatever few omegas we can save, are safe with us and not....out here".

Sam was right. Dean couldn’t even think of his beautiful mate Castiel out here. 

Dean just wanted to reach their destination fast. He pressed on the gas. Baby would get them there.

**

Side by side, is where Castiel and Gabriel lived. 

It’s no wonder they were best friends.

Dean looked to Sam, who sat looking at the two humble little houses that sat side by side surrounded by a wrap around garden, blossoming with roses, lilies, sunflowers, lavender and a few edible plants. It bloomed so well, only speaking of the love and care put into them everyday.

“You ready little bro?”

Sam wanted to do this for Gabe. He nodded, “Yes, Dean. Let’s do this".

**

Michael was stunned when he saw young Dean Winchester approach his humble home. _Yes he knew that that was Dean- as the Winchesters were quite popular._

And Michael wondered?

He wondered if Dean was here to tear his already hollowed and fragile heart into a billion more pieces or if the alpha was here to dish him some good news- which was laughable- seeing as it was rare.

Nevertheless, the alpha stood up from tending to his garden. Michael pulled out his dirty gloves and dusted his hands on his denims. He stood there as the young Winchester alpha approached. He nodded, “Mr. Winchester. It’s certainly a surprise to see you in these parts". _Because yeah, the rich never visited the slums of the city._

Dean could see the worry lines on this alphas forehead. He also could see how much the alpha resembled Castiel, with his striking blue eyes and facial similarities. The alpha also carried a slender built and height that was very much indicative of the traits passed down to his beloved, Castiel. He wasn’t so surprised that the middle aged alpha knew his name- heck everyone across the country knew of the Winchesters. He smiled and reached out a hand, “Hello Mr. Novak. It’s certainly an honor to meet you in person".

Michael felt drawn to the young man. He was certainly curious as to how the alpha knew his name- deep within he somewhat knew. He placed his hand into the alphas equally calloused hands. _Hmm, interesting hands for a rich alpha_. He went along with Dean knowing who he was, replying, “Well I wish I could say the same, Mr. Winchester, except that I do not know what this surprising visit is for?”

Once their hands dropped from the handshake, Dean elaborated, “Its an honor to meet the father of my...beloved.. Castiel Novak".

Michael perked up. _No freaken way!_ His mind immediately went back to 5 year old Castiel saying _‘I want to be married to Dean papa!’_ Could this be real? He curiously asked, “You’re mated to my son?”

“No. Not yet or not sure if it’ll ever happen, Mr. Novak", Dean sounded sad.

Meanwhile, Michael’s heart dropped. His mind immediately assumed the worst. He blurted in panic, “What happened!? Is he safe!? Did you hurt him!?” His tone in that latter question sounded angry.

Dean instantly saw and felt the conflict brewing within Michael. The alpha had assumed the worst- _could he even blame him?_ He quickly stated, “Mr. Novak, Castiel is safe and staying with my family and I. He is loved, cherished and....he's my true mate".

Michael’s jaw dropped, “No freaken way!”

“I kid you not, Mr. Novak".

Michael nodded, eyes taking in the alpha from head to toe. He asked, “Then...what seems to be the problem?”. He still couldn’t believe his son's true mate was a freaken Winchester- he was happy though for his kid.

“No problem, Mr. Novak”. Dean uttered a little nervously.

Michael didn’t miss the way Dean flinched or dug his boots into the ground. He tilted his head to the side, “Castiel didn’t agree to mating...just yet...huh?”

Dean shook his head, digging his hands into the front pocket of his jean’s, “No. He um- I have to earn his trust first".

Michael folded his arms along his chest, “I don't see a problem with that. I believe all omegas should be given that much dedication and commitment”. In Michael’s eyes, Dean looked to be a kind alpha. He asked, “So you’re working on winning his trust huh? I gotta warn you, my son can be stubborn- for the right reasons of course".

Dean nodded, meeting the alphas curious eyes. He found himself coming clean, “I already love Castiel, Mr. Novak. He's an amazing omega with a big heart and I couldn’t be more lucky. I also wanted to respect his decision to take things at his pace. And I felt that one of the ways to show my omega just how much I care and respect him is by allowing him to see the person he truly loves and misses at this very moment”.

Michael felt his heart open up for the alpha before him. He felt a little sorry for the alpha too, but he wasn’t one to hide the truth. He stated, “You know, it doesn’t mean that my son meeting me will somehow get him to instantly trust you. He needs more than a meet with his father".

“Oh I know that Mr. Novak”.

Michael uttered, “Are you willing to work hard for my son's affection Dean?”

Dean smiled, “100% sir!”

Michael couldn’t help but smile at the alphas determination. He said, “Let me get cleaned up and then you can take me to meet my beloved son".

Dean beamed. 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gives Cas a good talk....

**Castiel**

It had been 2 days since the Lisa incident.

He sat on the balcony of he and Gabe's room- staring at the different shaped clouds. His vision was mostly blurry as his eyes filled up with tears- that later flowed down his cheeks. This hollowness began to creep within his chest- his heart squeezing lightly in agony.

Here he sat- feeling like a prisoner.

His heart was missing a piece. 

That piece was his beloved father, Michael.

A single dad who raised him with love and kindness.

He couldn’t have asked for a better dad.

Now, he was in a strange place. Now, he had met his mate. And truth be told, Dean made him feel things that no hot guy who has crossed his path, has ever made him feel. He felt drawn to the alpha- he wanted to be with the alpha. 

But, he just couldn't.

Because he was scared.

He was sceptical.

He had alot of negative thoughts crawling around in his head.

_What if Dean was exactly like Lisa had described? What if the alpha just wanted to use him for sexual pleasure? Will the alpha dump him once he's had enough? Will Dean expect him to obey every command? Will Dean force himself on him?_

_Oh God! What about Gabe? Will Sam treat Gabe right?_

In this society, omegas were mistreated. It was hard to trust anyone, particularly, any alpha.

He was startled out of his depressive thoughts when Gabe blurted, “Hey Cassie!”

He turned to find a _lollipop-sucking Gabe_ standing by the entrance doors to the balcony. “Where have you been?”

“Um...I’ve been in the candy room. I’m in charge now". Gabe shrugged, big pout in place, “I couldn't hang with my Sammich, since he and Dean had to go somewhere”.

_Oh so Dean went somewhere?_

Uh! Never mind that!

He eyed Gabe suspiciously, “You’re awfully sold on Sam, huh?”

“Of course! I don’t see anything wrong with my true mate, Cassie. The alpha is kind and courteous. I love it !”

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Gabe was always trustworthy. He uttered, “Gabe please be careful".

“I am being careful, Cas". Gabe shrugged, “Besides Sam hasn’t made me do anything I don’t want to. He's amazing!” The younger omega then asked, “How about you and Dean? I hear he's smitten with you?”

He was straightforward when he stated, “I don’t think I can trust him Gabe!”

Gabe let out a gigantic tired sigh, “Oh Cassie. When will you let your guard down?”

He grit his teeth, “Gabe! You know exactly why I can’t let my guard down! Society made us omegas like this! We have to be extra vigilant and careful!”

“Cassie, I don’t think Sam, Dean nor the Winchester's will ever do anything, deliberately, to hurt us. I mean, they have welcomed us graciously into their home. They have bathed us, pampered us, welcomed us, treated us with nothing but utmost respect”. Gabe added, “And are the omegas who live here, happy and content, not proof enough of how much the Winchesters care?”

“Maybe they’re just trying to butter us up!” 

Gabe shook his head, looking disappointed, “Maybe you need to get that stick out of your ass, Cassie!”.

Castiel stood up, folding his arms along his chest, “Gabe I’m trying to protect us!”

“FROM WHAT, CASSIE!?” Gabe responded bitterly. “WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO WARRANT MISTRUST!?”

He felt the pit in his stomach expand. He trembled, thickly stating, “They took us away from our parents".

Gabe huffed, “Cassie, they didn’t take us away from our parents. SOCIETY'S BARBARIC ALPHAS snatched us away. The Winchesters helped us. Dean and Sam are currently trying to help their mates- with respect and kindness. You need to see that".

He felt his heart contract on and off, “Lisa said Dean was going to just use me- like he did her".

Gabe raised a brow, “Oh you mean, Dean’s ex Lisa?” 

“Yeah".

Gabe let out a hum. “Well Sammy did tell me about how Dean’s ex, Lisa, was a bitch. My mate says she is cruel hearted and Dean dumped her when he found out about how she loved to mistreat and say nasty things about omegas. According to Sam, she was obsessed with his brother, but it was mainly to do with the Winchester empire”.

Castiel titled his head in confusing, “Huh?”

Gabe rolled his eyes, “She was in it for the money, Cassie. Bitch was dumb as fuck!”

“Oh?” _Now he was confused about whether or not he should give Dean a chance._

Gabe sighed and walked towards him, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, “You always took care of me Cassie. You know I wouldn’t just throw you into a situation that would hurt you. We care, love and trust each other. So, please just....just try”.

“Try and give Dean a chance?”

Gabe smiled and winked, “You might be surprised".

He challenged, “And what if Dean hurts me?”

“Then I’m gonna have to give him a _good ole Gabe_ ass whooping!”

He felt himself smiling at his very close friend. 

Soon, there was a knock on their door. Gabe hollered from where they stood, “Come in!”

Missouri entered with a bright smile, “Boys! Dean and Sam want you to come meet some very special people. Freshen up and be in the living room within the half hour".

He and Gabe looked curiously at one another.

_Who were these SPECIAL people?_

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


End file.
